Braver kleiner Soldat
by favour
Summary: Deans Flucht - nach der Irrenanstalt - vor seinen Gedanken.


**Braver kleiner Soldat**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Nix meins (leider)

Spoiler: Season 1 – Episode Asylum

Rating: K+

Summary: Deans Flucht - nach der Irrenanstalt - vor seinen Gedanken.

**

* * *

**

Müde wischte sich Dean mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Mit den Fingern der anderen Hand umklammerte er das Lenkrad des 67er Chevrolet Impalas.

Seit zehn Stunden steuerte er den Wagen schon mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit über den Asphalt. Es gab kein Ziel. Er wollte einfach nur weg. Soweit wie möglich fort von ihrem letzten Job in Rockford, Illinois.

In den frühen Morgenstunden kurz nach Sonnenaufgang hatten sie die Irrenanstalt verlassen und waren in dem schwarzen Wagen zurück auf die Straße gekehrt. Sam hatte gedrängt, dass sie sich ein Motelzimmer suchen sollten, aber sein älterer Bruder wollte einfach nur weg. Wollte sich ablenken. Sich auf irgendetwas konzentrieren. Irgendetwas tun, damit er nicht nachdenken musste.

Sein Blick huschte zu seinem schlafenden Bruder. In einer leicht gekrümmten Haltung, mit dem Kopf gegen die Seitenscheibe gelehnt, ruhte Sam. Kurz nach dem letzten Tankstop zur Mittagszeit waren ihm die Augen zugefallen und Dean hatte sofort die aus den Boxen hallende Rockmusik leiser gedreht um ihn nicht zu wecken.

Schon nach einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde wandte er seine Augen wieder auf die Straße. Auf Sams Oberlippe war getrocknetes Blut. Ein winziger Tropfen der Dean daran erinnerte, was in der psychiatrischen Anstalt vorgefallen war. Seine Brust schmerzte jetzt noch von der Ladung Steinsalz die Sam aus nächster Nähe auf ihn abgefeuert hat.

‚Nein, nicht Sammy', korrigierte Dean sich in Gedanken. Es war nicht sein jüngerer Bruder, der auf ihn geschossen hatte, sondern der Einfluss des zum Geist gewordenen Klinikdirektors, der seinen Arbeitsplatz als Spielwiese genutzt hatte. Der seine Patienten ausgenutzt hatte, um an ihnen Experimente durchzuführen. Experimente, die zum Scheitern verurteilt waren. Ziel war es die Wut der Insassen zu kanalisieren, aber er hatte es nicht unter Kontrolle bringen können und die Wut hatte überhand genommen, so dass es die schlimmsten, nur auszudenkenden Folgen gehabt hatte.

Und wie schlimm, durfte Dean am eigenen Leib erfahren.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte die Gedanken zu verdrängen, trat das Gaspedal bis Anschlag durch, in der Hoffnung, der Rausch der Geschwindigkeit würde auf ihn übergeben, aber er fühlte nichts. Er war leer.

_... braver kleiner Soldat ..._

Die Worte hallten immer in ihm wieder.

Er hatte gedacht die letzten sechs Monate hätten sie wieder zusammengeschweißt. Hätten wieder eine Familie aus den Brüdern gemacht. Wenn schon ihr Dad nicht mehr bei ihm war, wollte er wenigstens Sam zurückholen. Die Hoffnung nie aufgebend, dass es irgendwann wieder so sein konnte wie früher.

Aber wie war es früher? Was war es, dass er zurückholen wollte? Er wusste selbst keine Antwort darauf. Wollte auch nicht über die Vergangenheit nachdenken. Er wusste nur, dass es besser war, als das, was er die vier Jahre zuvor durchlebt hatte. Dass er nicht nochmal allein durch die Staaten ziehen konnte.

Natürlich, er hatte seinen Dad gehabt. Was auch immer das genau bedeutete. Ihre Konversationen hatten aus Vorbereitungen für die nächste Jagd bestanden. Keine Emotionen, nur Fakten. Die Wunden, die ihnen die Dämonen zufügten wurden genäht und die Narben der Seele ignoriert.

Doch dann war er ganz allein gewesen. Nach Sam hatte ihn auch John verlassen. Einen Monat hatte er alles versucht um ihn zu finden. War jagen gegangen. Hatte auf seinem Weg die Unschuldigen beschützt, wie er es sein ganzes Leben getan hatte um nicht darüber nachdenken zu müssen, warum ihn alle verlassen hatten.

Er wusste, dass John nie über den Verlust seines jüngsten Sohnes hinweggekommen war. Sein Dad sprach nicht darüber, aber das musste er nicht. Es reichte, wenn Dean mitbekam, wie John einen Umweg nahm, um sich in Stanford zu vergewissern, dass es Sam gut ging. Es reichte, dass Dean den trüben Blick in Johns Augen sah, wenn er unbemerkt Sams Foto betrachtete.

Einen Ausdruck, der ihm sonst völllig fremd war. Etwas, was Dean in Johns Augen nie sah, wenn es um ihn ging. Aber warum auch? Er war nicht zu vergleichen mit Sam. Sam hatte einen Weg gefunden, seinen Vater stolz zu machen, auch wenn er etwas tat, was eigentlich gegen seinen Willen war.

Aber Dean hatte noch nicht aufgegeben. Er hoffte stets darauf, ein Strahlen in Johns Augen auslösen zu können. Ein stolzer Blick, wenn er etwas geleistet hatte. Dafür musste er nur härter an sich arbeiten. Mehr trainieren. Besser aufpassen.

Verbissen presste Dean die Lippen aufeinander und versuchte krampfhaft die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die in seinen Augenwinkeln brannten.

Er hatte es nicht geschafft.

Im Gegenteil. John musste so enttäuscht von ihm sein, dass er ihn irgendwann in einem Motelzimmer zurückgelassen hatte. Er hatte mit sich gekämpft. Hatte Tage mit sich gerungen und überlegt, was er machen konnte. Hatte versucht sich abzulenken. Tagsüber war er auf den Straßen unterwegs und suchte nach dem Übernatürlichen. Befragte Leute und durchwühlte Zeitungsberichte. Wenn es nachts nichts zu jagen gab, versank er in Kneipen, trank Bier und Schnaps und suchte sich ein junges Mädchen, welches bereitwillig die Nacht mit ihm verbachte. Alles nur um nicht allein mit seinen Gedanken zu sein. Allein auf dem Bett im kühlen Motelzimmer zu liegen.

Dann kam der Anruf.

Der Anruf, der einen Funken Hoffnung in Dean aufkeimen ließ. Er hatte nochmal eine Chance. Er durfte sich nicht hängen lassen, musste sich auf den Familienauftrag konzentrieren.

Es hatte ihn viel Überwindung gekostet, aber letztendlich war er in Sams Wohnung in Stanford gelandet. Hatte seine Ängste, sein Bruder würde ihn nicht sehen wollen, überwunden und war ihm gegenüber getreten. Auch wenn die Erinnerungen daran im Nachhinein schmerzten. Sie waren für ihn eins mit dem Tod von Jessica.

Wäre es anders gelaufen, wenn er Sam nicht mitgenommen hätte? Hätte er seinen Bruder dann nicht zum zweiten Mal aus einem Feuer retten müssen?

Der Anblick hatte ihn gelähmt. 22 Jahre waren seit damals vergangen und trotzdem roch er immer noch den Rauch. Die Erinnerungen überfluteten ihn und trotzdem war der Drang Sammy zu retten stärker gewesen. Stärker als die Angst, die ihn stoppen wollte.

Seitdem waren sie unterwegs. Fast wie früher könnte man meinen. Sie waren wieder ein Team geworden, jedenfalls dachte Dean das bis zur vergangen Nacht.

_... braver kleiner Soldat ..._

Sam hatte es schon einige Male gesagt. Wenn er wütend war. Wenn er mit John gestritten hat. Wenn Sam dachte, Dean würde es nicht mitbekommen. Aber so direkt?

Es tat weh. Höllische Schmerzen. Schlimmer als alles, was ein Dämon anrichten konnte.

Er dachte, die letzten sechs Monate hatten sie wieder zusammengebracht. Hatten wieder eine Einheit aus ihnen gemacht. Eine Familie. Der Anfang eines Neubeginns.

Er wollte nichts anderes, als das Glück perfekt machen. Natürlich gehörte dazu auch John. Er wollte ihn genauso finden, wie Sammy. Aus anderen Gründen, aber er wollte ihn finden. Sam wollte den Dämon erledigen, in ihm brannte Rache, während Dean selbst die Vergangenheit zurückholen wollte.

Der einzige Weg, den er sah, war seinem Dad zu gehorchen, seine Befehle auszuführen, damit dieser vielleicht doch noch erkannte, dass er es wert war. Das John zurückkommen konnte. Zurück zu seinen Söhnen, die ihn brauchten.

Dean schüttelte sich heftig. Die Finger so stark um das Lenkrad geklammert, dass er es ein Stück mitriss und das Auto einen leichten Schlenker machte. Aber er hatte es genauso schnell wieder Kontrolle. Er hatte _sich_ wieder unter Kontrolle.

Bewegung kam in die Person auf dem Beifahrersitz. Sam streckte sich so gut es ging im engen Vorderraum des Impalas. Deans Ausreißer hatte ihn geweckt und er verfluchte sich dafür. Er wollte nicht, dass Sam ihn so sah.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte Sam verschlafen und schaute mit verklebten Wimpern zu Dean rüber. „Schon wieder Abend?", entfuhr es ihm erschrocken, als er die anbrechende Dämmerung sah. „Wir müssen in ein Motel - Du musst in ein Motel.", korrigierte er sich selbst.

Dean antwortete nicht. Er hatte keine Kraft für Widerworte. Er wusste, dass Sam Recht hatte, aber er wollte nicht schlafen. Wollte nicht auf dem Bett liegen und durch Nichtstun zum Nachdenken gezwungen sein.

Sam musterte ihn von der Seite und erschrak. Sah an Deans verspannter Haltung, dass ihn etwas quälte. Und er wusste sofort was es war.

_... braver kleiner Soldat ..._

Er hatte es nicht kontrollieren können. Er wollte es nicht sagen! Und er wusste, dass Dean mehr war. Er hatte ihn aufgezogen, hatte ihm alles beigebracht, kümmerte sich um ihn. Er hatte Gefühle und Sehnsüchte. Er war auch nur ein Mensch. Ein Mensch, dem seine Familie alles bedeutete.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Sam in die angespannte Stille.

* * *

_Danke!_

_bye favour_


End file.
